defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Millana Dordian
Early Life ' ' Born in the highlands of Arathi, Millana spent her childhood learning the skills required to survive in the harsh wilds from her father, a woodsman named Murgen. Her mother, a warrior of Stromgard, fell in combat during Millana's youth, leaving her father to raise her alone. Distraught over his loss, Murgen became increasingly protective of his daughter, much to her frustration. Unable to bear the loss of his only remaining family, for years Murgen attempted to keep his daughter close, but as she neared adulthood it was clear that the Arathorian blood within her veins sang with the call of battle. Millana spoke constantly of the day she would right the wrongs done to her people, to exact vengeance for the death of her mother and crush the Trolls which infested her ancestral lands. Her burning desire for battle was matched only Murgen's growing despair that he would soon lose control over his daughter. Murgen's fears were well-founded. On the day of her coming of age, Millana slipped from their camp to embark on her quest for glory and retribution. Believing herself well equipped for the task, the young girl set out to claim her first Troll scalp; upon rising to find his daughter missing, Murgen gave chase, praying to avert the disaster that he was certain would befall his daughter. Coming of Age Stumbling across a party of Trolls near the Thandol Span, the foolish young girl was too hasty for blood to take note of their appearan ce; blue-skinned Trolls in outlandish armour, quite unlike the local Witherbark Trolls. Her local knowledge helped set up an ambush, but her brave yet misguided assault was turned aside with contemptuous ease. The Darkspear Trolls toyed with the girl, beating her senseless for sport. Her first encounter with the Horde would have been her last, but for the intervention of her father. Murgen rushed to his stricken daughter's aid upon sighting the encounter, felling two before the Trolls realised he was amongst them. The devoted father fought bravely, but the numbers were against him and he fell the the ground, mortally wounded beside the unconscious Millana. Leaving them both for dead, the Troll party retreated to tend to their wounded. When the girl awoke, she was being carried by a party of Dwarves bound for Ironforge. They recounted the story of finding her and the body of Murgen as they crossed the Thandol Span. Millana did not weep for her father, though the shock of his death and the guilt that sh e was to blame weighed heavily on her as she allowed the Dwarfs to escort her to the safety of their city. By the time they reached their destination, Millana was more resolved than ever to put right her mistakes; she now had two parents to avenge, and her foes would now be the blue Trolls of the Horde. From Ironforge she headed to Stormwind to seek the training she now knew she needed. Early Military Career Millana did not enlist in the Stormwind Army right away. Her training began under the expert eye of Lord Aeginan Ravenhart who recognised her raw talent and burning determination. Ravenhart pushed the girl relentlessly, pushing her strength and endurance to the lim it as well as refining her blade work. As his apprentice, she encountered many different foes and at last gained an understanding of the power of not only her own personal enemies, but all those who aligned themselves against the Alliance. After several long years of this harsh training regime, the same restlessness which had gnawed at her under her father's protection returned; she was ready to take the fight to her enemies and joined the Stormwind army. Stationed in Lorderon with a unit charged with protecting survivors of the Scourge menace, she earned a reputation for her reckless bravery and strength, particularly thanks to her aggressive combat style of wielding two greatswords with little regard for her defenses. Tragedy again enveloped Millana, however, when her unit was sent to assist King Varian Wrynn in the assault on Undercity. Fully three quarters of her unit were slain in the epic battle which unfolded beneath the ruins of Lorderon and the rest gravely wounded, with Millana the only one to survive to make it to the throne room at Varian's side. Her anger towards the Horde nearly matched that of the King of Str omwind. Current Activity Following the Battle for Undercity, Millana's decimated unit has been disbanded. Recognisng her skill in combat and the same desire to see the Horde wiped out that burns within himself, King Varian Wrynn has named Millana one of his champions, though she has yet to be assigned to active duty once more. She has been granted the honorary rank of Captain, and gifted with two claymores of exceptional size, enchanted with powerfulweight reduction to allow her to wield one in each hand as befits her fighting style. She has distinguished herself well in the Argent Tournament in the melee category, fighting as one of Stormwind's champions. She is currently situated in Stormwind, defending the city from occasional incursions by the Horde while she awaits King Varian's next offensive against the hated foe. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Females